Sólo Una Oportunidad
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Si sabía algo, es que el tiempo jamás vuele. Y que: cuando tienes una oportunidad la desaprovechas. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...


_— Me gustas... No sólo como amigo... sino como algo mas..._

_— Yo... Gracias, pero no siento lo mismo._

_«Debiste decir "tambien"»_

Abrió los ojos, puso su brazo sobre sus ojos. El mismo sueño ¿Cuántos ya eran? Había perdido la cuenta.

Kuroo Tetsuro siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien seguro de si mismo y no dudar de su decisión, pero cuando se trataba de alguien en especial como Kenma las cosas no eran así.

Sobre todo con aquella confesión...

Aún recordaba como sucedió todo...

¿Y cómo olvidarlo?...

Había terminado la preparatoria con honores, el cual Lev no se lo creía y por cada comentario al respecto recibía un golpe de Yaku. Todo iba normal con su amigo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía una familia estable, amigos, buenas notas, incluso una que otra novia, aunque por aquella ocupación estaba soltero. Cuando les había comentado que se iría a una de las universidades más prestigiada, la cual estaba un tanto lejos de su hogar, había notado como su mejor amigo fruncia el ceño y por unos instantes se olvidaba del juego de su celular, poco después se había enterrado de lo que molestaba a su amigo.

_"— Me gustas"_

Se habían retirado de aquella improvisada reunión que habían armado los demás del equipo, y cuando estuvieron a una cuadra de sus casas, el rubio había parado y de manera tranquila había soltado aquellas palabras; el pelinegro no supo como contestar a todo eso y decidió llevarlo al parque más cercano, empezaron a hablar de todo un poco hasta que llegó el momento de rechazar sus sentimientos y tratando de animarlo diciendo que estaba confundiendo amistad con amor.

_"— No seas idiota, Kuro, sé lo que siento"_

Había respondido aquella vez, callando sus posibles comentarios. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, aquella vez había sido un trayecto silencioso lejos de ser cómodo, llegando a su casa no pudo dormir pensando en todo aquello. Después de unas semanas estaba en la estación de trenes despidiendo a su familia y amigos, sonrió aliviado a ver que todo estaba igual...

Estar lejos no había sido fácil, afortunadamente su amigo Búho había sido su fiel compañero, pues habían decido rentar un piso cerca a la Universidad y de vez en cuando pasaban a sus respectivas preparatorias para ver los entrenamientos, y aveces unirseles.

El tiempo había pasado rápido ante sus ojos, pronto sería un año lejos de su familia y amigos, y enterarse que su mejor amigo ya tenía una novia, más que sorprenderlo... de alguna manera lo había ¿Lastimado?

Se había enterado en una de sus visitas a la preparatoria...

**—Flash-Back—**

— ¿Y Kenma? — Preguntó al no verlo en ningún lado.

— Seguro ya viene — Comento Inuoka haciendo flexiones.

— Tal vez está en un rincón jugando — Se dijo observando a sus alrededores.

— Bueno, puede que este con...

Se tuvo que interrumpir al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, por donde se asomaba el nombrado, ya uniformado.

— ¿Que haces aquí, de nuevo? — Preguntó suspirando, acostumbrado de sus repentinas llegadas.

— Yo también te extrañe y ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó sarcástico, mientras el otro suspiraba cansado y luego le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿No tienes clases?

— Es aniversario de la carrera, así que tenemos tiempo libre — Explicó sin dar muchos detalles.

— Ya veo...

— ¡¡¡¡KENMA!!!! — Llamo la atención, de repente, una voz chillona entrando al gimnasio y agitando un brazo. — Olvidaste esto — Dijo la persona que acaba de llegar, tomaba las manos del rubio para entregarle una bolsa de papel con dibujitos de manzanas sonrientes — Recuerda que está noche debes tomar tu pastilla para el resfrío, podría llamarte para recordartelo, pero no tendré señal en el pueblo de mis padres, pero te aseguro que te mandaré cartas contándote como me va, también te enviaré fotos, y es que tienes que venir algún día conmigo, te gustaría los pies de manzana que prepara la madre de Hitomiko y eso no es todo, también...

El rubio sólo asentía un tanto nervioso y avergonzado, mientras que los demás, entrenador incluido, tenían una gotita resbalando por el sien; y es que la chica no dejaba de hablar.

— Deben seguir esperándote — Fue lo único que dijo el rubio, la chica se estremeció y paró todo la charla sobre el gato que había encontrado en la mañana, pues hace mucho que había dejado de hablar sobre el tema principal, y con lo rápido que hablaba los temas se le habían mezclado.

— ¡Es cierto! — Grito avergonzada — Debo irme ¡TE VEO EL MIÉRCOLES! — Se despidió corriendo hacia la salida. Mientras él la miraba, perplejo, hasta que escucho un silbido.

— Wow, eso fue intenso — Comento el pelinegro junto a él — ¿Quién era?

— Mi novia — Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, pues conociendo a su amigo, este se burlaria, así que se dirigió a la banca para dejar el bolso que contenía un trozo de chocolate que su novia le había regalado.

Mientras que el pelinegro había abierto los ojos de sobre manera, sorprendido, no esperaba que aquella diminuta chica, de ojos celestes y cabello largo fuera la novia de su amigo.

De alguna manera tenía sentimientos confusos, fuera de estar feliz por aquella relación sentía un vacío en la boca de su estomago, además de que se sentía un tanto "traicionado" pues su amigo no le había comentado nada al respecto, pero había otro sentimiento, escondido, que abarcaba todo su ser... miedo, así se llamaba... se sentía reemplazado.

— ¿Que le trajo Yukiho-san? — Preguntaba un curioso Lev, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

— No tiene porque importarte.

Aquella respuesta había echo que el semi-ruso empezará a quejarse mientras se escuchaba las risas burlonas de Yamamoto, todos ajenos a la mueca de desagrado del pelinegro.

**—Fin del Flash-Back—**

Ese día había estado con un mal humor que tuvo que pagar una pobre lata de cerveza, que pateaba por estar en su camino.

También recordaba cuando habían sido presentados formalmente, la muchacha resultaba ser muy simpática, se preocupaba y protegía al rubio, tanto que se sintió culpable por sentirse reemplazado y querer ser egoísta, deseando que se fuera lejos del rubio.

Después de que se graduara el pelirubio, él había comenzado a salir con una chica de su misma carrera, asegurando que lo que sentía por su amigo no era más que preocupación y sorpresa, y también un poco de celos por no haber tenido una novia en ese tiempo.

Muy pronto no se extraño que tuvieran una cita doble, la cual había sido el error más grande que había cometido, después de todo olvidar todas las atenciones con su mejor amigo por años no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana y eso molestaba a su novia. Se lo había pasado observando a la otra pareja, incluso se olvidó que él tenía una. Se sorprendió cuando los vio llegar de la mano teniendo en cuenta que su amigo era muy quisquilloso ante el contacto físico, también le sorprendia que no perdiera la paciencia y pusiera toda la atención a lo que sea que dijiera la chica, incluso daba pequeñas opiniones; no se negaba a ninguna de las peticiones de la chica y el golpe duro había sido al escuchar que salían más de cuatro meses y como si eso no fuera lo peor, pudo presenciar como se besaban...

Y fue aquel momento, donde fue consciente de sus sentimientos, por su mente pasaban todos sus recuerdos junto al rubio, como si fuesen fotografías, recordándole que era él quien caminaba siempre a su lado, era él quien le sacaba sonrisa, era él quien lo avergonzaba, quien lo obligaba a comer o no pasarse de la hora de dormir, era él quién llamaba su atención y pasaban el tiempo, incluso él era quien alguna vez tenía su corazón...

Había desaprovechado aquella oportunidad, porque no le había puesto nombre a sus emociones que tenía por su amigo desde niños, confundiendolo con amistad y ahora... era demasiado tarde para aclarar todo aquello siendo que su tiempo hace mucho se había acabado, ahora le pertenecía a esa chica ruidosa...

Sonrio con desgana apunto de soltar el nudo en su garganta «Siempre está rodeado de ruidosos» pensó recordando a los amigos del rubio; tenía que salir de ahí, no quería arruinar la salida de su amigo, así que sin esperar más, tomó de la mano a su novia y se despidió, en todo el camino no hacía caso a los reproches de esta, la dejo en su casa y no espero despedirse para salir rumbo a su departamento, pasó de largo el estruendoso saludo de su amigo y se metió a su habitación, cerrando con llave, se lanzó a su cama, boca abajo y lloro amargamente, en silencio recordando todas las oportunidades que habia tenido, todo el tiempo que le sobraba...

Ya era tarde, demasiado y ser un egoísta no era opción.

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes." Estúpido dicho que se acomodan a su realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un día casual, bueno, no tan casual, era un 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados cuando sus plegarias se escucharon, cuando la suerte estuvo de su lado y cuando se sintió un completo egoísta por desear tal cosa.

Había llamado a su amigo para pasar el rato, aunque claro solo había sido por mero impulso pues seguramente él estaría con su enamorada. Por poco entra en estado de shock cuando escucho la afirmación del rubio.

Esa tarde había puesto en práctica aquel curso de cocina que había entrado con su amigo; Bokuto quería sorprender a su novio, lo cual si había resultado al destruir su cocina; había hecho unos chocolates en forma de manzanas, además de hornear un pie de aquella fruta. Tenía todo planeado, incluso había elaborado un plan perfecto para que Bokuto no tuviera que aparecer en toda la tarde, si es posible en toda la noche con su novio pelinegro, Akaashi. Todo por pasar tiempo con su amigo, como hace mucho.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde se escucho el timbre y al abrir la puerta, un rubio entró por ella junto a su consola, como era de costumbre.

Empezaron a platicar, más por parte del pelinegro que por el rubio y sin querer preguntó lo que tanto les estaba dando vueltas, últimamente.

— ¿Y Yukiho?

Ante la pregunta, el rubio había parado de observar la televisión, donde pasaba una película de Star Whars, y había fruncido el ceño, el pelinegro también pudo identificar una cierta tensión.

— Terminamos...

Aquello lo dejado estático, sin saber que responder y proclamandose el más egoísta del mundo por sentir una alegría en lo mas fondo de su ser.

— Yo...

— No importa realmente — Habló pausadamente.

— ¡Estaban juntos por más de un año! — Expresó sintiendose mal, pues un rompimiento no era algo fácil de sobrellevar.

— Terminamos hace más de una semana — Y eso lo descoloco por completo.

— ¿Porque no me avisaste? — Preguntó un tanto dolido, una cosa era que quisiera ser algo más que amigos y otra que sean sólo amigos, donde la confianza era importante.

— Pensaba decírtelo hoy... — Observó a su amigo antes de continuar — Se enamoró de otra persona y se fue...

— No es necesario que sientas pena, de alguna manera ya lo sabía — Se encogió los hombros — y no me dolió mucho que digamos...

Paro su explicación al sentir como los brazos del pelinegro lo rodeaban.

— Lo siento.

— No tienes porque. — Dijo sin corresponder el afectó.

— No por eso, sino... — Se separó y desvío la mirada para luego apoyar su frente en el hombro ajeno. — Por sentir como me siento ahora... Kenma se que lo que te diré a continuación parecerá una broma, una absurda paradoja... Lo siento, por sentirme alegre de que hayas terminado con ella... — Su voz se había quebrado, pero igual sonaba firme, mientras que el rubio se mantenía impasible, aunque sus ojos se habían agrandado de a poco — Fue un infierno verte junto a ella...

— Kuro...

— Se lo que estas pensando, es ridículo teniendo en cuenta que tu fuiste valiente en aquel momento, pero yo... en ese entonces no lo tenía claro y no le había puesto nombre a lo que sentía, hasta que te vi con ella... sentía que te perdía y que nada sería lo mismo, y no tener ahí fue un golpe en seco, me autoconvencia de que no tenía derecho a nada habiendo tenido oportunidad antes... así que no podía reclamar nada... por eso me mantenía al margen siendo el genial amigo de la infancia... Lo siento por...

— Basta — Paro bruscamente Kenma, se separó — No es justo — Reprochó y el pelinegro bajaba la mirada tapandolo con su flequillo, sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. — Ni ahora, ni nunca — Susurró apartando la vista, con todos sus sentimientos al borde del descontrol. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? El tener que recordar todos aquellos sentimientos lo estaban asustando, porque no negaría que aún lo seguía queriendolo. — Yo... debo irme.

Y antes de que se levantará el pelinegro le había tomado de la mano impidiendo su acción.

— Quiero una oportunidad — Dijo firmemente, aún teniendo la mirada gacha.

— Ya tuviste una...

— Quiero otra más... por favor — Susurró lo último, como un acto desesperado.

Kenma se había soltado como pudo del agarre y de manera apresurada salió del departamento, agitado por la reciente confesión, confundido por el descontrol de emociones, por dejar atrás la racionalidad, si tan sólo hubiese sido antes...

Atrás quedaba un pelinegro, que se había golpeado la frente por frustración, y en silencio recogía todo lo derramado y apagó la televisión, se metió al baño y entró a la tina dispuesto a no salir por un largo tiempo, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, tratando de buscar soluciones.

Menudo 14 de febrero había resultado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado el tiempo donde el rubio se había desapercibido, prácticamente, de su vida. Él había dejado de insistir y trataba de distraerse en las salidas con sus compañeros, así había pasado al rededor de un año.

Ya estaba en su tercer año de la carrera que había elegido y en una de sus tantas salidas había notado como su amigo Búho actuaba extraño, se comportaba torpemente y se callaba así mismo para no decir nada indebido...

La respuesta llegó esa misma noche cuando había vuelto de sus clases y encontró a un pelirubio acurrucado en el sillón. Sonrió al reconocerlo y se quedó observando sin querer despertarlo. Lo observaba sin darse cuenta que no tenía su móvil a mano, pues si pusiera atención recordaría que tiene un encuentro con los de su carrera.

¿Pero como hacerlo?

Si tenía a la persona que tanto había añorado, la cual le había pedido que olvidarán todo y siguieran adelante, la cual lo trataba igual, pero de una manera distante.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, en su departamento, en su sillón, descansando, tranquilamente. Sin poder detenerse empezó a acariciar el rostro delicado del que es su amor platónico.

Se quedó admirandolo unos minutos más, hasta que vio como empezaba a abrir los ojos.

— Kuro — Llamo perezosamente.

— No quería despertarte — Se disculpó con una sonrisa, al ver que el rubio se sorprendía por la hora marcada en su celular.

— Supongo que quieres saber porque estoy aquí — Comento, sentándose y encogiendo sus piernas para terminar abrazadas a ellas.

— Me hago la idea — Se encogió los hombros con una sonrisa — Apuesto que mi Bro tuvo algo que ver.

El rubio sólo asintió, mientras se acomodoba para sentarse y frotarse los ojos.

— Keiji y Bokuto me dijeron que estabas muy grave — Desvío la mirada — Cuando vine me dijeron que estabas en la sala y al entrar — Recordaba como habían susurrando algo como "solo tardará unos minutos" — Se fueron y cerraron con llave.

— Me sorprende que Akaashi este involucrado — Comento con una sonrisa burlona.

— Ya que estas bien, debo irme — Dijo par luego levantarse, por la preocupación no había cojido nada, incluso había olvidado su PSP y su celular estaba sin batería.

— Ya que estas aquí porque no te quedas — Desvío la mirada con la poca esperanza que tenía — Creo que tenemos pie de manzana — Sonrió.

El rubio aceptó quedarse, soltando un suspiro, pues por las prisas también no había probado bocado y al quedarse encerrado prefirió descansar por aquellos desvelos de los exámenes. Poco después empezaron a hablar de todo un poco como en los viejos tiempos, vieron una película y jugaron uno que otro videojuego, cuando Kenma anunció su retiro, el pelinegro no puso objeciones, solo se autoinvito para acompañarlo a la estación de trenes.

— Kuro — Estaba en la puerta cuando llamo la atención del pelinegro, que estaba poniéndose una gabardina y buscaba otra para el menor.

— ¿Mmh?

— Tienes otra oportunidad...

El pelinegro se quedó estático y por poco sueltaba la chaqueta que traía.

— Si aún la quieres...

Kuroo impidió que Kenma saliera poniendo una mano en la puerta a la altura de su cabeza, actuando de manera cautelosa y aún procesando la información obtenida.

— Claro que quiero — Susurró suavemente, muy cerca del oído ajeno. Y sin esperar más lo abrazo.

Sentía esa sensación que tanto le faltaba, de repente ese vacío estaba lleno, sonrió en el hombro del rubio y agradeció a su amigo Búho, donde fuera que estuviese.

— Kuro... mi tren se irá — Dijo correspondiendo al afectó de manera un tanto tosca.

— ¿Porque no te quedas? Ya es muy tarde — Lo arropo más entre su cuerpo — Además tenemos que recuperar tiempo perdido — Sonrió mientras tomaba de su mano para dirigirlo de nuevo a la sala.

— ¿Tenemos? — Preguntó un tanto confundido, olvidando que quería ir a su departamento por su PSP.

— Bueno, bueno, tengo — Se corrigió.

— Supongo que tendré que quedarme.

— ¿No te resistiras?

— Sería un problema sabiendo el resultado.

Kuroo no hizo más que largar una carcajada, el rubio no había cambiado nada y extrañaba esos pequeños momentos, aunque lo que más extrañaba era su presencia. Aprovecharía la oportunidad que ahora tenía y con la que tanto había soñado.

— No es necesario ese tipo de excusas, admite que querías estar conmigo — Sonrió con autosuficiencia, fue a buscar algo que comer en la cocina.

— No es cierto — Negó un tanto sonrojado y agradeciendo que el no estaba ahí. Mentiría si dijiera que de un 100% él era sólo el 70% por la que se quedaba.

— Si, lo es.

— Qué no.

— Qué si. — Ya había traído un par de platillos con fruta picada.

— Qué no. — Tomó un tenedor para pinchar un trozo de manzana.

— Qué si.

Kuroo sonrió sabiendo lo que continuaría.

— Qué no.

— Qué si. — Contrataco casi al instante.

Definitivamente aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

**Fin**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Omake_**

No muy lejos del departamento del pelinegro y el bicolor, en un local de comida rápida, se encontraba una pareja, uno con la mirada gacha y el otro suspirando por la exagerada preocupación.

— Estaran bien — Dijo un pelinegro bebiendo de su vaso.

— ¿Quién? — Preguntó desprevenido por el comentario.

— Kuroo-san — Respondió, suspirando, desde que habían llegado su novio había estado muy abrumado.

— ¡Akaashi! — Grito desesperado tomándose de los cabellos — ¿Y sí, no funciona? — Preguntó mirando su vaso, desde hace mucho que buscaba la manera de que su Bro volviera a sonreir, al menos sinceramente, no le gustaba verlo distante, sarcástico, pensativo (más de lo normal) y sobre todo, no le gustaba cuando se encerraba en su habitación aislandose de todos... — Seguro que se enojara y me echará del departamento, estaré buscando un lugar donde dormir y me olvidaré de mis estudios porque tendré que trabajar, además que no tendré tiempo para verte, pero me asegúrare de ponerte un anillo y encontrar una casa para que Bokuto-junior pueda jugar...

Su novio sólo sonrió suspirando, ya estaba con sus conclusiones apresuradas, de nuevo; una fase antes de su ánimo depresivo. Además qué ya estaba acostumbrado a sus alucinaciones futuras, aunque lo del anillo y la casa era algo nuevo.

— Bokuto — Llamo, pero el otro estaba tan ensimismado en su futura desgracia que no lo escucho — Bokuto — Llamo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, suspiró — Kotarou... — Su novio por fin se había callado y se giró hacia él, curioso por lo que vendría. Akaashi tomó su rostro entre sus mano y lo beso, sin importarle la poca gente que estaba por ahí. — Todo saldrá bien.

Él parpadeo un tanto desconcertado y luego sonrió eufórico.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — Grito emocionado por el beso y creyendo ciegamente en las palabras de su novio — ¡Queremos otra pizza! — Pidió a la camarera que pasaba por ahí, la cual se estremeció por semejante grito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_HOOOOOOLA_**

**_No pude resistirme con lo último jijijiji como sea ESTE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA YAOI jamás había escrito algo así... ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero el KuroKen hace milagros... (ni siquiera sabía del mundo yaoi hace unos meses, para mi eran animes y ya) Espero que le haya gustado y los invito a leer ÚNICO donde hay muchas parejas, pero no se espanten con el principio, lleguen hasta final jejejeje muy pronto subiré otro de mis ships favoritos siendo este el TenSemi (amo está pareja ) -el cual está terminado, solo le falta unos detalles y debería publicarlo antes que este, pero no pude resistirme-_**

**_¡Que viva el KuroKen! También el BokuAka_**

**_Sin más he decir..._**

**_Matta-ne_**


End file.
